


Taken Over

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Eggpreg, Enemas, F/M, Fisting, Humiliation, Inflation, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Omorashi, Prolapse, Sexual Slavery, light watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Extreme erotic short stories that take place in an universe where Voldemort won in Harry's third year and has taken over Hogwarts. It is now run by Lucius Malfoy and the man has some very twisted plans for the school's former students.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KINKS: size kink, prolapse, aphrodisiacs, humiliation

Hagrid was paralyzed, stuck to the floor of the Great Hall, naked and surrounded by Death Eaters and captured Hogwarts students. He lie there, beet red and humiliated.

Harry stared at Hagrid’s cock, spelled hard, and panted. He didn’t know why, but he desperately needed that cock inside of him or he would die.

He knew what to do with in in theory, so when the two men holding the naked thirteen year old let him go he ran to Hagrid and frantically climbed on top of the half-giant. Harry took the massive dick in hand and tried to get it inside of himself, wrinkling his forehead as he didn’t make any progress.

After the school had fallen the boy had been given a potent aphrodisiac potion that was keyed into Hagrid specifically. It left nathe boy absolutely desperate for the man’s foot long dick.

The crowd of Death Eaters laughed as Harry practically sobbed as he tried to sit on Hagrid’s too large cock. Desperate, Harry pressed the head of the cock against his hole and pressed down as hard as he could, shaking. The boy’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened in a silent scream as the large man’s dick finally breached him.

The pain would have stopped him without the potion, but with it he still needed Hagrid’s cock more than anything. The pleasure of finally having it inside of him made the ache and sting fade enough that Harry dropped himself down onto Hagrid’s lap, taking all of the half-giant in one go.

“Oh!” Harry cried out as he sat down completely.

Hagrid’s thick cock had bottomed out inside of him, filling the entirety of Harry’s descending colon and stretching him wide. The dick was clearly visible through his stomach, a bump that stopped just below his ribs.

“Hagrid! Hagrid, it’s so good!” The boy was sobbing now at the feeling of being full, and he began to drag himself upward.

The cock began sliding out of Harry, but so did the boy’s ass. The half-giant’s cock was so fat that Harry’s walls clung too tightly to it, gripping and not wanting to let go. When the boy lifted his hips his hole prolapsed around Hagrid’s dick, and when Harry slammed back down again his ass slipped back inside. Harry didn’t seem to notice or care that he was turning his ass inside out and continued fucking himself onto the man’s large cock.

The Death Eaters cheered at the sight, the bump in the boy’s belly sliding up and down as he rode Hagrid.

The man’s cock was rubbing against Harry’s prostate and soon he was crying out as he slammed his hips down, sobbing in pleasure.

Fat tears rolled down Hagrid’s cheeks as Harry was forced to rape himself using the man’s cock. He struggled to move but to no avail.

Harry came with a long scream, grinding his hips down, his eyes wide in shock. The pleasure was all encompassing and he had never felt anything so intense, making him shake like a leaf.

Hagrid came to the feeling of the boy’s ass clenching tight around him, and he shot himself deep into Harry, ashamed and horrified with himself.

Lucius and Severus pulled Harry off of Hagrid’s dick, ignoring the boy’s protests. The crowd cheered again as Harry’s ass still gripped tightly onto the cock, causing the hole to turn inside out as the dick was dragged out of him.

Many of the students were crying as they watched, their savior now on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, offering himself to Hagrid. He moaned desperately, not seeming to notice the puffy pink prolapse that he sported.

“Please, please Hagrid fuck me, please!” the boy panted as he reached behind himself.

He hooked his fingers into his prolapse and pulled them apart, holding himself open wide for the half-giant, “pleeeease…” he sobbed, spreading himself open even wider.

Voldemort nodded to Lucius and they and allowed the boy to climb back onto Hagrid’s lap and onto his cock.

The Dark Lord watched the boy fuck himself onto the half giant for the rest of the evening.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, peeing inside, enemas, inflation

After the Death Eaters had taken over the school in Harry’s third year, they had turned it into what was essentially an all boy’s Death Eater academy that trained future generations. Lucius Malfoy had been placed as headmaster and he had immediately enslaved the muggleborns and those with parents known to have opposed the Dark Lord. Many were sold but he kept quite a few on, as well as allowing the Slytherin students that had helped in the invasion to choose a personal slave for themselves.

Harry had been taken by the Dark Lord, and Ron and Hermione were given to Draco and his friend Blaise respectively.

Deciding that too many children were missing important information when they had to take a bathroom break, Lucius had ordered a slave to act as a toilet for each classroom every day. It was Ron’s turn today to be the class toilet and sat off to the side, nude, waiting for someone to use him.

The class was making sure to drink as much water as they could, and soon Draco was sidling up to Ron with a grin.

The professor didn’t pause in his lesson as Ron stood and bent over the stool that he had been sitting on, his ass in the air as he waited obediently.

Draco pushed himself inside in one push, making Ron grunt. The boy had been magically prepared before this and was lubricated to the point that Draco could slide himself right in.

The other boy fucked him brutally, snapping his hips and panting.

Ron’s prostate was battered and he soon felt himself growing hard. Tears sprang into his eyes, hating that he was aroused by Draco Malfoy raping him.

Ron was getting close to cumming and he bit back moans, ashamed.

Draco slammed his hips forward suddenly and stilled as he came. The redhead began to follow, his orgasm just beginning to wash over him when he suddenly felt Draco’s hot piss rushing into his ass. Ron shuddered as he came to the feeling of the other boy using him as a toilet, using his ass to relieve himself him.

Ron could feel the liquid hitting his walls and spraying up into his colon and he sobbed, his orgasm slowly fading.

Sighing in relief, Draco kept going for some time. He had made sure that he had had a full bladder before using the boy, determined to fill him up as much as possible.

Soon over half of the class had used him, and Ron was rubbing at his belly, feeling bloated.

He had to stay in the classroom all day, and by the end of it Ron was completely swollen with piss, so much that he actually looked pregnant. He cried quietly to himself while he sat in his corner during the last class, rubbing his belly and cringing.

When it was over Draco came to pick him up, parading him naked through the school. Eyes followed his huge belly, knowing that Ron had been filled with piss and laughing. Ron placed his hands over his middle as they walked, flushing in embarrassment.

Draco led them to his private room (the perks of having your father be headmaster) and the thirteen year old stripped down. He sat on the edge of the bed and grinned, “well, don’t you want to suck my cock?”

Wrinkling his nose Ron stepped closer and carefully got on his knees before him, his belly making getting down on the floor difficult.

He leaned forward and took Draco’s erection into his mouth, sucking hard. Ron hated sucking cock and always tried to get the other boy off as quickly as possible. Draco frowned and flicked the boy in the forehead in order to get his attention, “slow down, idiot.”

Reluctantly, Ron did as ordered, backing off and using his tongue more, bobbing slowly up and down the boy’s length. He took Draco into his throat carefully, still not completely used to getting throat fucked.

Draco rocked his hips forward, thrusting his cock deep into the redhead’s throat, making the other boy struggle not to gag.

The blonde pushed Ron’s head down and held it there as he came with a grunt, shooting himself down the other boy’s throat.

Pulling off, Ron gasped for breath and shifted into a more comfortable position for his large stomach.

He was allowed to go to sleep on the thin mattress in the corner of the room, but was not allowed to drain himself. Ron sobbed quietly to himself in the night, his belly full and uncomfortable. It was also made so much worse just knowing what it was filling him and stretching his middle.

Waking up after finally getting some fitful sleep, Ron was excited to see that it was morning so that he could empty himself.

Draco had smiled when he told him that he was keeping the piss inside of him for another day, and laughed when Ron had started weeping.

The Slytherin led Ron into the Great Hall for breakfast, the other students spying Ron’s round belly and jeering. They mocked him as the two boys walked, calling him a piss slut and offering to fill him up even more.

Draco thought for a moment and then accepted the student’s offer. He wondered just how full and round he could get Ron and rounded up plenty of students to agree to use the boy as a toilet for the rest of the day.

Ron ended up so large that he could barely stand, his gravid piss-filled belly stretched to its maximum.

He slept like that, having to lie on his side to avoid being crushed by his stomach’s own weight.

The boy wept until he passed out, exhausted, 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, bestiality, inflation, humiliation

Voldemort himself was visiting Hogwarts, The Boy Who lived following obediently behind him. The thirteen year old was nude and appeared heavily pregnant. The students and several staff members all exchanged curious glaces with their neighbors, wondering if the Dark Lord had gotten Harry with child. If he had he must have accelerated the pregnancy; it had only been three months since the man had taken over.

Harry no longer wore his glasses, the Dark Lord finding him prettier without them. His vibrant green eyes were much more visible this way, and he didn’t care if the boy couldn’t see enough to read. Harry wouldn’t be needing to read any longer anyway.

The ruler of the wizarding world sat in the seat of honor in the Great Hall, his appearance monstrous. He had snake-like features, pallid skin and no nose or hair. Ron looked up at him from where he was seated at Draco’s feet, his heart hurting for Harry. The other boy had to be fucked by that creature.

The new potions professor eyed Harry (Severus now teaching Dark Arts instead,) wondering which potions were used on the boy to get him into that state. Voldemort noticed him watching and smiled feraly. He turned to his slave and asked, “it seems that everyone is curious about your new pregnancy. Why don’t go step around to the front and we’ll show everyone just what you’re pregnant with.”

Harry nodded and hesitantly got to his feet, having some trouble pushing himself up off of the floor due to his heavy stomach. He slowly made his way to the front of the table where all of the students could see him. He looked to the floor, flushed and humiliated. Voldemort cleared his throat and Harry jumped. The boy got down onto the ground, lying back and spreading his legs. Voldemort hissed something in Parseltongue and Harry gasped sharply. Harry’s round belly began to writhe suddenly, the taut skin bulging outward as something moved inside of him.

Several students gasped and a few applauded, not sure of what they were seeing but certainly enjoying it

Suddenly something was nosing its way past Harry’s entrance, peeking out of his ass. Harry covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as the large snake began emerging from his hole. The boy whimpered as the shiny green snake slithered out of him, the snake dragging itself across his prostate.

The entire school watched as the snake kept coming, and coming… and coming…

It seemed to be never ending as it slowly exited, and Harry was left panting as his stomach slowly flattened. The relief of being emptied combined with the stimulation of his prostate making the boy bite at his knuckles as he tries desperately not to rock his hips.

By the time the five foot snake had slid free from Harry the boy had nearly cum. His eyes accidentally found Ron’s and he had to look away at the horrified expression on the his friend’s face.

Voldemort hissed something again and the snake pushed its head against Harry’s entrance, preparing to snuggle back up inside of the warm soft human.

Its head popped inside easily and it began working its way in, bumping across the boy’s prostate as it went. Harry began to whimper and moan, his small cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat he was so aroused.

Soon the snake had filled the boy’s entire descending colon and began wiggling his way around the bend into the transverse. Harry gasped and came as the snake’s head slid past the curve.

Harry shuddered through his orgasm, accidentally letting out a little cry as he shot onto his belly.

Some of the crowd laughed (mostly the Slytherins) as the boy came.

Crying softly as the rest of the five foot snake filled his entire colon, he whimpered as it bottomed out inside of him and its tail slipped completely inside.

Struggling to his feet, the boy held his heavy belly and made his way back over to Voldemort, sniffling as he sat.

Voldemort signaled to his own crotch and Harry reluctantly took the man out of his robe. His dick was large and snake-like like the rest of him, the member covered with small pale spikes. They weren’t sharp but still horrified Harry. He’d never admit that he also loved the feeling of them despite himself.

They made sucking the man off very unpleasant though.

He bent forward and took the head into his mouth, sucking. Voldemort was too impatient to let the boy set his own pace and so he shoved the boy down using the back of his head. Harry almost choked as he was forced to take the large cock into his throat suddenly, the spikes rubbing at him. Tears began streaming down the boy’s face as he was throat fucked.

The boy knew that Severus, who was sitting to one side of Voldemort, was giving the same treatment to his slave Neville. Harry could hear the poor boy choking as his face was fucked as well.

Voldemort pressed Harry’s head down hard and held him there as he came, not letting him up for air until the boy started struggling in panic.

Harry pulled off the man’s cock gasping and coughing.

Voldemort smiled down at the boy and stroked his hair almost lovingly, laughing to himself as Harry flinched away.

The two of them toured the school, Harry frequently having to pause for a moment whenever the snake inside of him moved.

Harry saw Ron again, and their eyes refused to meet. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, corset, love spells/love potions

Neville had thinned down due to the diet and potions that Severus had the boy taking. He also kept the thirteen year old in a tightly laced corset, training his waist to be something a bit more feminine. The man had turned the boy into someone that he could deem attractive.

He had Neville stand in front of the class, nude other than his corset.

Severus demonstrated the previously illegal love spell, casting it expertly toward Neville, who cringed as it hit him. They boy knew that he would be forced to fall deeply in love with Severus for a entire day and night, and the idea made him sick.

The thought didn’t horrify him for long; in just a moment Neville was swaying slightly, staring wide eyed at at Severus as he suddenly saw the man in a completely different light. He was finding things that he was previously terrified of charming and even sexy. Severus watched him and the boy parted his mouth as he stared into his former professor’s dark eyes.

“How do you feel about me, Neville?”

The boy was embarrassed to say it in front of the class but he obeyed, “I-- I love you, Professor,” he spoke quietly.

“What was that? Speak up.”

“I said that I love you, Professor,” the boy’s flush crept down his chest.

“And how do you feel about being my slave?”

“I love it because I get to be with you,” Neville breathed out, shy.

“Good boy,” Severus praised and beckoned the boy over.

Neville rushed to the man’s side, eagerly tipped his face up, and got onto his toes when Severus leaned down to kiss him. The boy wasn’t kissed often and so he was still clumsy at it, but he was determined and tried his best, eagerly letting Severus take control.

When they broke about Neville was panting, his cock stiff.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at Severus’ rooms after classes the man headed for the bedroom, Neville following along like a puppy. He let Neville strip him of his robe and clothing, the boy’s hands shaking as he went. He was looking forward to being fucked by Severus more than he had anything before, but was also oddly nervous, feeling a bit like a virgin.

The professor had fucked him plenty of times before, and in the back of his mind he knew that it had been rape. However, It didn’t matter that he had hated it at the time because looking back on it now the things Severus had done to him had started to turn him on.

Severus settled himself in his large bed and Neville scrambled in after him, crawling into the man’s lap and leaning in for a kiss.

The professor hadn’t been expecting it; it somehow hadn’t occurred to him that the boy would attempt to engage in affection. He let his former student kiss him, the boy sweet and shy, for a long moment. Severus took over, licking his way into the teen’s mouth. Neville gasped and moaned, already hard.

Neville let of of Severus’ lips and slid down his body, pressing a little kiss to the man’s half-hard cock before giving the head a kitten lick. He took the man’s member in hand as he sucked the tip into his mouth, looking up at Severus with lust-filled eyes.

The look made the man rock hard, and he pulled the boy’s mouth off of his cock, “ride me,” he ordered.

Neville nodded with a pleased gasp, climbing back into the man’s lap he let Severus impatiently prepare him using magic. The boy sighed in pleasure as he felt his muscles relax and his insides grow slick. Severus had lubricated his cock as well, which Neville thought was very sweet of him to have done; he didn’t always.

The thirteen year old rose himself up and pressed the man’s cock to his hole. He slowly began to drop himself down, relishing every inch he took.

Severus had decided to let Neville take the lead for once, wanting to see what he would do.

Fully seated on the man’s cock, Neville shook and placed his hands on Severus’ chest in order to brace himself, “Professor! You feel so good-- I-- Oh!” he cried out as he began to raise himself up again.

He quickly set a rhythm, riding his former professor and panting hard.

His corset was forcing him to breathe only with the tops of his lungs, and this much activity was making his head start to swim. He didn’t care though, and continued riding Severus, “Please, please kiss me,” Neville begged him.

Severus surged upwards and ravaged the boy’s mouth as he brought a hand up to the boy’s face. Neville cried out into the kiss, letting out an “ah!” and cumming.

Neville’s back arched as he rode out his orgasm, tears making their way down the boy’s face, “Oh, oh… Thank you… Oh I love you…” he babbled as pleasure crashed over him.

Hearing the words said in such a earnest way touched something inside of Severus.

Even though he knew full well that the boy didn’t really love him.

He came as Neville lovingly stroked his chest, grunting as he thrust his hips upward.

Content, Neville lifted himself off of the softening cock and snuggled up to Severus, laying his head on the man’s shoulder and smiling softly.

Severus stared at him. The boy was usually made to sleep on the floor, but Neville seemed to have decided that he was staying by the man’s side. Intrigued by the fact that the boy was initiating cuddling, Severus allowed it, wrapping an arm around Neville.

Severus was sure that he could produce a potion that would mimic the spell’s effects but act long term. He would never admit that interacting with Neville this way was soothing.

It was… nice, to have someone say these things to him and act this way toward him.

Even though he knew it was all a lie.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, eggpreg, inflation, fisting, cervix penetration, aphrodisiacs

Blaise had been summoned to the headmaster’s office in the middle of the night. He hadn’t been able to do anything other than throw on a robe and grab Hermione before he was rushed out of the common room.

The two were ushered into the office and before Lucius, who gave Blaise a hard stare, “Mr. Zabini,” he began, “we have a very serious problem. A dragon is currently dying on school grounds.”

There were a handful of dragons that frequently circled the school, both guarding the castle and a acting as a show of force.

“However, she has a viable egg and we need to ensure that it hatches.”

Blaise nodded in agreement, confused and still not understanding why he was here.

“As for why I woke you…” the blonde continued, “the egg needs to be kept warm. The human body temperature isn’t optimal but it is acceptable. I would like to award you House Points if you agree to letting us use your slave to incubate the egg for just one month.’

The boy nodded and calmly agreed, “of course. But, why my slave?”

Lucius smiled darkly at Hermione, “she was Potter’s companion, that’s enough to make me choose her.”

The realization of what the man was going to do to her cause Hermione to start shaking. They were going to put the egg into her womb.

The girl hadn’t had her womb touched before, and she felt sick at the thought of something being forced inside of it.

Lucius nodded to Severus, who ordered Hermione onto the floor. She complied, trying to keep her chin up. The dark haired man tapped her pussy with his wand, wordlessly casting a spell to relax her cunt and cervix as well as thoroughly lubricate her. The two men didn’t want to actually break the boy’s slave, and so at least a little preparation was necessary.

The former Potions professor tested the effectiveness of the spell, taking his fist and pressing it against Hermione’s pussy. The girl yelped, but the man’s fist still sank into her cunt fairly easily. Nodding to himself Severus probed at her cervix with his fingers, slipping a slender digit through the entrance of her womb. Hermione gasped but managed not to cry out as the man pushed a second finger through.

Tears ran down her face at the feeling behind her belly button. It didn’t hurt, and it actually felt a little good, something that terrified the girl. She hated being forced to cum while she was being raped, and she desperately hoped that she wouldn’t orgasm during this ordeal.

A third finger was added to Hermione’s cervix, and then a fourth, and then the girl was choking as Severus pressed his entire fist into her womb. She lay frozen, he eyes wide and chest heaving as the man stroked her insides.The man pulled his fist free suddenly, careful not to prolapse the girl’s womb.

Lucius opened a box on his desk and carefully took out the dragon egg, warm to the touch. He handed it to Severus, who nodded. The Dark Arts professor requested that Blaise hold Hermione’s legs open and began pushing the egg against the girl’s cunt.

It was the size of a small melon and Hermione sobbed, terrified. She refused to beg however, and bit her lip as the egg was slowly, slowly worked into her pussy.

The egg began to sink in millimeter by millimeter, making Hermione begin to shriek. When the rounded up of the egg met the girl’s cervix she began to beg, forgetting her pride.

Her cervix stretched wide, she sobbed and thrashed, howling as the widest part of the egg breached her. Then the whole thing was being shoved inside, her womb being forced to stretch in order to accommodate the large egg. She lie there, sobbing weakly, as the egg settled heavy within her, warming her insides.

She moaned as she wept, horrified by what had just happened to her and wondering just how long she would have to keep the egg inside.

“It will hatch in about a month,” Lucius explained to Blaise.

Hermione whimpered at the news, letting out a little sob.

Severus shot her a nasty smile as she cried.

 

* * *

 

During the month that Hermione had the egg filling her womb she would catch the students snickering at her, knowing that she was stuffed full with a dragon egg. She looked as though she were pregnant, about seven or eight months along. The egg was warmer then she was, leaving her with a comfortable yet odd feeling in her belly. Unfortunately it wouldn’t let her forget that she had the egg inside of her. She occasionally sobbed at night when Blaise was asleep, her shaking hands rested on her large middle.

Today was her “birthing day” as the headmaster had called it, and she lie on the floor of the man’s office, trying to keep a brave face.

Snape tapped her large middle with his wand and suddenly everything inside of her down there felt looser and more relaxed. Her cervix was also dilated as well. Blaise knelt beside her, ready to hold her down if need be.

They could have spelled her to the floor but the three would find it much more enjoyable if they could watch the girl struggle. Lucius told her to push, and Hermione did, bearing down as hard as she could. She felt the egg shift, but nothing happened.

This went on for several minutes and Hermione was starting to panic. She wasn’t able to push out the egg, and now it was stuck inside of her. She cried as she pushed, weaker now as she tired.

Sighing, Lucius placed his want to Hermione’s bump and muttered a spell. He began to drag his want down the girl’s front, causing her to gasp as the egg followed.

The egg chased the wand as the man brought it down to her cervix. The rounded tip of the egg began working its way through the slack opening, causing her to wrinkle her brow as tears began streaming down her face.

Hermione was soon screaming as the egg grew wider the further it went. Lucius gestured to Severus and paused, “give her something, I want to see her cum from his,” he instructed.

Severus took a vile from his robes and brought it to Hermione’s lips, helping her tilt her head up so that she didn’t choke. The aphrodisiac took only a moment to take effect, leaving Hermione panting, her pussy soaking wet.

She screamed again when Lucius continued dragging the egg down and out of the girl. This scream was different, in ecstasy. Hermione writhed as the widest part of the egg stretched her cervix wide and Blaise had to hold her down. The girl came with a gasp as she was forced wide, meeting Blaise’s eyes. He stared back, eyes wide as he watched her cum harder then he had ever seen her. Her hands scrambled forward and she clutched at his arms as she shuddered and moaned.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt a momentary reprieve from the desperate pleasure that had consumed her. The arousal was back in a few seconds, however, and she was immediately cumming again as the egg popped into her pussy, stretching her wide and making her cry out.

The egg was finally out and Hermione’s pussy gaped, Blaise moving around to have a look, taking a peek at her wide open cervix and licking his lips.

He easily slipped his fist inside of her and pushed his hand up and past her cervix. Hermione gasped as the boy’s hand popped into her womb. Blaise stretched out his fingers and stroked her insides, feeling the smooth walls of her womb in awe.

Hermione had her back arched in pleasure and begged, “Oh! Blaise! Fuck me with your fist, oh Merlin!”

She had no control over her mouth anymore and was unashamed by her lack of filter. Once the potion had worn off she would be humiliated, however.

Blaise did as she had begged and began fucking her womb with his fist, dragging it down and into her pussy before plunging it back past her cervix.

The girl came again, crying out Blaise’s name as she tossed her head back and sobbed in pleasure.

Blaise removed his fist and watched her continue to beg, this time wanting Blaise’s cock.

The boy and Hermione were then ushered from the room, and Hermione groped her own small tits and pussy the whole way back to the Slytherin common rooms.

When they got to Blaise’s room she immediately dropped to the floor and got on her hands and knees, showing the boy her ass.

The other boys in the room laughed, and one asked, “what the fuck did you do it her?”

“Snape gave her a potion,” Blaise told him as he pushed the girl away, who was desperately trying to open his pants..

Blaise did fuck her, and he ended up fucking her all night, leaving him bleary eyed and exhausted the next day.

Having Hermione desperate for him had done more Blaise than he would have thought.

He needed more of that potion.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINKS: underage, urethral play, omorashi, eggpreg, inflation

Lucius had decided that Care of Magical Creatures could still be useful if they altered which creatures that the students were interacting with.

Today they were meeting with the merpeople of the lake; two had spawned together and they had agreed to let the students “babysit.”

The class of third years were at the lake, the couple of scaled humanoids handing over a large bowl filled with lake water and the spawn. The eggs were about the size of grapes and were a pale orange, the students all gathering around to see.

The professor explained that in order to make sure the eggs were safe they would need a volunteer to borrow their slave from. Draco’s hand flew into the air; he didn’t need to know what would be done to Ron, just that something humiliating was likely coming.

Shaking, Ron made his way to the professor and sat as instructed. The man had Draco help him, having him carefully pick up one of the eggs, “These are staying inside of his bladder for safe keeping,” he explained to the class.

The man pointed his wand at Ron and cast a spell in order to temporarily loosen Ron’s dick. The boy gasped as his cock suddenly gaped open, his urethra looking like it had just been stretched brutally wide. Draco began pressing the egg into the entrance of Ron’s dick. There was still some resistance and the other boy yelped as it finally popped in.

He pushed in another and watched in amazement. The eggs were visible through Ron’s dick, bulging it outward. Another egg was added, and another, and then one of the eggs was popping through and into his bladder. Ron was shaking and crying as his dick was stuffed to its limit, but it soon started to feel good. His cock being rubbed from the inside and the eggs slowly accumulating in his bladder were starting to feel amazing.

He tried to bite back a moan but didn’t succeed, causing Draco to snicker.

When his bladder was starting to feel stretched full he came, biting his lip so hard it nearly bled. He shook from the pleasure and refused to moan. The eggs inside his dick blocked his cum and it shot back up inside of him, making him choke at the feeling.

When he had all of the eggs in him the professor spelled some of the lake water, causing a stream of it to float through the air and up into Ron’s cock. The boy shouted as it rushed into his bladder. It felt like it was freezing.

He had nearly half of a liter inside of his bladder and he groaned with the need to piss. The man cast two more spells, one to ensure that Ron couldn’t pee (and would not actually need to,) and one to keep the lake water inside of the boy at the correct temperature.

Despite not needing to relieve himself, Ron would still feel like he constantly needed to piss. He was already silently crying because of it, his hands covering the small bulge in his lower stomach.

 

* * *

 

The next two weeks were hell. Continually and desperately needing to relieve, had even led Ron to beg Draco for relief, promising to do whatever he wanted if he just let him pee. Draco had just laughed and pressed on the little bulge in his belly, making everything worse and causing the boy to cry out.

Suddenly something changed inside of him while Draco was in Dark Arts class. He gasped as there was more and more movement starting in his bladder, quickly starting to tickle his insides.

“Something happened,” he told Draco in a whisper.

Severus frowned and ordered Draco to have better control over his slave, leaving Ron sitting there for the rest of the class with baby merpeople swimming around inside of his bladder. He squirmed and breathed hard, slowly becoming aroused by the sensation. Ron was horrified in himself, but even that couldn’t stop him from cumming before the end of class.

Tears ran down his cheeks and he looked away from Draco, ashamed.

Luckily for Ron Draco’s next class was Care of Magical Creatures, and the class walked Ron down to the lake. Draco cast the spells he had been taught to loosen Ron’s dick and let him piss again. The redhead slipped into the water up to his waist and let himself go, nearly sobbing in relief as he was able to finally empty his over-full bladder. The babies swam free as they exited Ron’s dick, disappearing into the lake. It took several minutes for the boy to completely empty himself of the babies and cold lake water, and by the end Ron was sobbing.

Draco didn’t spell Ron’s dick back to normal, leaving it gaping open throughout the rest of the day. The boy smiled as he led the redhead into his room, “let’s see what we can fit in your dick,” Draco told him as though it was something that Ron should be excited by.

“...Actually… I have a plan,” the blonde said and lubricated his own wand.

Ron shook his head as Draco grabbed the other boy’s dick and began sliding his wand up Ron’s urethra. It slid in easily, the boy’s normally tiny hole slack.

Once Draco had it all the way in he muttered the spell to set Ron’s cock back to normal.

Ron yelped as his cock tightened around the wand inside of him. He winced as his dick suddenly felt stuffed full.

Draco began fucking the sound in and out of him, making Ron begin to pant.

“I can’t believe that you’re going to cum from me fucking your cock. You’re such a slut, Weasley,” the blonde sneered.

The other boy did just that, cumming hard as the inside of his dick was stimulated and fucked. He tried to be a silent as possible but ended up letting out a little moan.

He really was a slut, Ron thought to himself, ashamed.

 


End file.
